


In the Line of Fire

by its_allinthe_fandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Butt Sex, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Smut, Highschool AU, Jock Dean, M/M, Punk Castiel, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Romance, mentions of cutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_allinthe_fandoms/pseuds/its_allinthe_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is hated. He has no friends and the only family member that gives a flip shit and two twirls about him is his brother Gabriel. All because he'd rather be with someone who has a dick. </p>
<p>Dean is tired of his life. He keeps up his grades, he's on the football team, he helps Dad take care of bills and Sammy. He rarely does anything for himself, and he is determined to have some fun his senior year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first highschool au so no judgy judgy. I take contructive critism so if you guys do find anything that seems wrong or that is just down right inaccurate, please tell me. Also if you think I can do something to make it better as far as plot development tell me. For now I'm just going to update when I have time because I do have school and stuff, but if I have a lot of readers, then I will most likely try to set up a schedule.

Cas extinguished the cigarette with the toe of his shoe. He had only just recently started the horrid habit, but in times like this, the nicotine was his safety blanket. He glared up at the rickety mountain of bricks and self loathing that was Lawrence High School. It was his third year at LHS, but as a homosexual "gothic" kid, every day was like the first. Though he was always pushed into lockers and his nickname from every athlete in the school was faggot, Castiel never just accepted a beating. He was raised with an abusive father from whom he learned to protect himself. The jocks may have had the balls to call him udderly horrible things and shove him into lockers, but they knew not to try to throw down on the boy, especially after he pulled a knife on the football captain Michael Edlund. Cas wasn't necessarily the flimsy scrawny kid people expected him to be. No his arms didn't produce mountains, but he had built up enough muscle to be at least somewhat impressive. He usually hid it under a T-shirt, baggy black hoodie and dark skinny jeans, but that didn't stop some of the more upper class girls from stealing glances at him.  
Castiel’s first class was A.P. English III, a class he'd knew he'd excel in. He sat down in the back of the class as always, pulling out the book they were assigned to read over break. Sticky notes with anitations and other notes scattered across the pages and his neatly typed discussion questions laid beside the book on the vinyl desk. He was reading over one of the questions and jotting down an extra note when he heard an umph, and a body plopped into the desk next to him. He glanced up to see a boy in the school's maroon and white letterman jacket, his earbuds jammed into his ears and AC DC spewing quite prominently from them. The boy glanced up and met Cas' gaze, his brows raising in confusion and his green eyes turning dark.  
“What?” He asked rather rudely, taking out one headphone.  
“Uh nothing just, sorry” Cas said and looked back at his book. He recognized the boy as Dean Winchester. He was the football co-captain, and as far as Cas was concerned, a complete asshole. He never actually did anything to Cas, but he remembers Dean watching him from the corner of the locker room with his arms crossed as Michael wailed on him. A jock in an A.P class was a shocker to Cas in itself, but Dean sitting next him when he had the entire class to choose from rose tons of questions in his mind. They of course were silenced by the bell ringing.  
“I need you guys to open your discussion questions and get into a socratic circle. There should be a sticky note under your desk. Blue is outside circle and green is inside.” The teacher chimed as she strolled into the class.  
There was a massive sound of sticky notes being pulled from desks and an instant chattering discussing who goes where. Cas pulled off a green and with a glance over to him, noticed so did Dean. He moved his desk into the circle and Dean scooted his right there next to him. It didn't really occur to him until then that Dean had no friends in that class either, so he shrugged it off. What he didn't shrug off is that the boy's book was nearly fat as his with notes. To say he was impressed was an understatement. He didn't think Dean as the reading type and especially not the type to actually care about what he's reading.  
When the first round of questions started up, Cas sat quietly, waiting for his turn to speak. But Dean was different. Every time a discussion point was made, Dean added onto it, making several very impressive, very valid points. The second round, Cas decided to throwing in his ideas too. At first, he only did it to show up Dean, but it began to get entertaining.  
“Personally I think that Dick knew that Perry had homosexual afflictions toward him, and even though he was homophobic, needed Perry for his plan, so to keep him in his good graces, he appealed to his more, well, flamboyant side by calling him ‘honey’ and ‘darling’ and ‘baby’” Dean explained, almost proudly.  
“Well that is a good point, but there is also the fact that he calls the prostitute ‘honey’, which could indicate that he uses terms of endearment toward people who he uses and may even view as pieces of trash.” Cas piggybacked, earning a grin from the freckle-faced, green-eyed boy.  
"Very good points you two. Nice teamwork.” The teacher beamed and handed them small tickets for participation.  
“Castiel"  
“Dean.”  
~~~~~~~~~~

Dean ended up being in more than just Cas's English class. They were also in US History and Chemistry together, but they didn't sit next to each other being as Dean had friends in those classes. Cas did really think much of it considering the school's hierarchy, but he did find Dean quite intriguing despite his earlier douchebag nature.  
Cas ate lunch by himself again for the billionth time in his high school career. He quietly munched on his pb&j until a figure plopped down in front of him. He had shaggy brown hair and a big smile across his face. He had this boyishness about him that Cas found really cute, but it also confused him why yet another person paid him any attention today.  
“Hello…?” Cas said, actually a bit weirded out.  
“Hey. I'm Sam. You looked lonely so I'd thought I'd sit with you.” The boy said and began pulling his food from his lunch box.  
“Castiel. Freshman?” Cas asked and Sam nodded happily. “Ah”  
Cas knew only a freshman would be ignorant enough to sit with the school's only out gay kid.  
“I'm not sure this is how you want to start your high school life, kid”  
Sam looked up from the sandwich that he was scarfing down. “Whadda mean?”  
“I mean unless you want to have a sign stuck to your back that says FAGGOT.” Cas shrugged “because trust me. It happens”  
"Why would I be called that from sitting with you?” Sam asked, completely oblivious.  
“Well usually when you sit with the gay kid, people assume you're gay too” Cas huffed.  
“Well people are stupid.” Sam said plainly and went back to eating. Cas just smiled and did the same without another word.

~~~~~~~~

“Gabe I'm home!” Cas yelled through the house. The walk from school to home was almost two miles, but it didn't bother Cas much. Usually his brother Gabriel was the only one home when be got there, which was great for Cas considering Gabriel was the only one who actually didn't judge him for what he was.  
“Baby brother!” He heard his brother running down the steps to greet him. “How was your first day at school? Huh huh?”  
“It was okay. Less banter than usual. I think I made a friend.”  
“Oooh really? Is it a girl friend a boy friend….a boyfriend?” Gabe teased as Cas set his bags on the breakfast bar.  
“Just a friend. He sat with me at lunch and he is a freshman so definitely a no. Plus I'm pretty sure he's straight.”  
“Oh but you like him?” Gabe poked at him.  
“Gabe I don't like every guy who says hi to me. Yeah he's adorable but I don't go for younger guys”  
“Yeah yeah, whatever you say” Gabe grins and goes to rumage through the fridge.  
“I'm going to do homework.” Cas chuckles and walks up the stairs to his room.  
“Okay! Don't have too much fun by yourself up there!”  
“I won't!” Cas rolled his eyes. Gabe was relentless.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sammy!” Dean called his brother from the parking lot. The younger Winchester was at the top on the sidewalk, talking to a little blonde girl from his classes, and Dean was ready to embarrass the shit out of him if he didn't hurry his little ass up.  
Sam said his blushy goodbye, waved at the girl and left to meet Dean at the impala.

Usually Dean would have done everything in his power to tease Sam, but today he wasn't feeling it. He just wanted to get home, do his homework, and go to bed. 

Dean drove to the house, music playing on low. Sam continuously glanced at him, eyes worriedly flicking to his brother's face.  
“Dean are you okay? You seem...off.”  
“Yeah I'm fine Sammy. Just a long day.”

Sam didn't believe him but he didn't press. He knew if his brother wanted to talk about it he would.

Dean parked the car in front of their house. It wasn't much, but it was home. Mary Winchester had died when Dean was four and they had moved around for a while before decided to settle back in Lawrence. John wasn't father of the year or anything, but he tried. He often would have his depression swings and would try to drink himself through it. More often than not, Dean was the one who had to pull him back out of that stupor. John worked with his best friend Bobby Singer at Singer's garage, so whenever he would slack off his job, Dean was always on call to jump in and help. 

The second Dean opened his bedroom door, his body went lax and he collapsed on his bed. His first day back had been udderly exhausting. Every time he turned around, he was crowded. Whether it was his friends or random girls looking for a hookup, he couldn't be left alone with his thoughts. He didn't usually mind the attention, but being the captain of football team was beginning to be too much. He wanted something different. He wanted to have peace for once. 

“Dean! Dad's home!” Dean woke startled, glancing at the clock to see that it was already after five and he hadn't started dinner yet.

“Shit,” He groaned, rolling from the bed to his feet, straightening his bed hair before walking out. 

“Morning, Princess.” John grumbled from his place on the couch. 

“Morning.” Dean replied nonchalantly. Before going into the kitchen. Sam was at the stove, stirring what looked like noodles.

“Whatcha doing, Sammy?”

“I'm cooking chili spaghetti. We have leftover chili, so I thought I'd just make noodles.”

“Sam, you should have woken me up sooner. Could've been done by the time dad got home.”

“Eh. You seemed really tired earlier so I thought I'd just let you sleep. Besides, I'm fifteen. I can handle noodles and a microwave. “ Sam said with a shrug. Dean just ruffled his hair with a grin. 

“Thank you.” 

“You do it for us all the time.”

Dean left it at that and began to get out their plates and cups for Sam and him to have soda. He grabbed a cold beer and popped the lid, taking it to his dad. John nodded a thank you and took a long drink of it. 

“You looked wrecked, kid. What's up?” John inquired as Dean sat down.

“Just a long day.” Dean mumbled in response.

“Ah.” John wasn't much for talking his children through their problems, so he just offered Dean his bottle, which Dean waved off with a shrug.  
“Well you have a game this Friday. You should be pumped for that at least.”

“Yeah, I am. Oh, Sammy wanted to go to a party afterwards at some girl's house. I told him I'd ask you about it.”

“I don't know why he couldn't just ask me himself.”

“Dad, you are a bit harsh on him at times. I know you just want the best for him, but in his mind you just don't like him.” Dean shrugged. 

“I do what I can for you boys. I know I don't always to great by you, but I'm only alive because you two exist.” John sighed and Dean nodded.

“Yeah I know, dad.”

“Tell the kid he can go, but you have to go with him. Make sure he doesn't get in any trouble.”

“Yeah. I'd figured it'd go something like that.”

Dean really was not one for parties. Yeah, the girls and drinking was nice, but even that got boring after a while. Sam, of course had never been to a highschool party, so it wasn't a surprise that he had asked Dean about going. He had been invited to be at least three girl's escorts, all to which he had denied. Why did everything have to be the same? Every girl was the same. Every party was the same. Every day was the same to Dean.

~~~~~~

The driveway was packed. Gabe somehow managed to park, but Cas had never seen so many cars. Gabe had talked him into going after his buddy Balthazar invited him, but honestly all Cas was thinking about was if Sam was going to be there. He didn't necessarily have a crush on him, but he found him to be cute and really nice and not judgmental, which was nothing like anyone Cas had ever met. He walked in the open door, ducking behind Gabe and following him through the crowd. He led him to a small table full of snack with a few people scattered next to it. 

“Balth!” Gabe cheered at the blonde that approached them. Cas just stood next to them quietly as they greeted each other. “This is Cas. He's a bit shy but he's fun when he's drunk.”

“Cas...well don't you just look….delicious.” Balthazar's British accent rang. “Fun when he's drunk eh? Maybe we should get a few drinks into you.” 

Cas's face flushed, but he managed to take a deep breath and nod. 

“Might as well have fun while I'm here.”


End file.
